the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Samael
Samael is the first Demon ever created, he is also the strongest Demon, the leader of his breed and the first thing created by The Beast as well as the oldest brother of the Abominations . He is destined to take the throne of Hell . Biography At the first At the first, there was nothing but The Beast and his brothers, one day, The Beast wanted to create, this only thought made Samael appears . First Battle Samael was hidden by The Beast during the First Battle and, so, wasn't killed by the Seraphims . Time in Earth Samael leaves his hideplace to go on Earth, he roams on that planet seeing and discovering the humans hoping that his father would understand his madness of wanting to destroy so beautiful creatures . Personnality Samael is ruthless, very manipulative, prideful and arrogant due to his status as the strongest Demon . He loves humans seeing them beatifull, great and unworthy of his father's hate, he, however, sees the fact that for the most, they are sinful, he also considers the Demons are his extended family and, so, is protective of them . He can be truly kind, especially with his fellow brothers and is extremely kind and confident towards the Greater Demons being creations of Demiurge . He think his father is mad to wanting to destroy creation, he also claimed to Helel that if the Will of The Beast wanted to retake the throne, Helel would be already dead . Powers * High-Tier Nigh Omnipotence : Samael, due to being a son of The Beast, is very powerfull and is surpassed only by the Primordial Beings and Legion . ** Darkness Embodiment : Due to him being the Darkness Bringer, Samael is an incarnation of Darkness even if Samael is a far less important and powerfull incarnation than The Beast . *** Umbrakinesis : Samael is able to generate, manipulate and shape light at will, being able to create swords and spheres of light with only his thought . *** Purification : Samael is, despite being the Absolute Demon, able to purify demons for them rebecoming their former specie . ** Demon Physiology : Samael is the first demon . *** Alpha Demon Physiology : Samael is the "Original Monster" of Demons . **** Super Strength : Samael is the strongest demon in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them and The Beast even feared that God would kill him . **** Super Speed : Samael can move extremely fast . **** Super Stamina : Samael needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . **** Immortality : Samael lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . ** Conversion : Samael is able to convert humans into demons . ** Power Absorbtion : Samael can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . ** Magic : Samael is the most powerfull dark magician in Heaven except God, he has extremelly powerfull spells of darkness, he also learns light magic even if he is less powerfull in this domain due to him being an entity of Darkness . ** Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** God : Due to God being an entity of Order and Light, Samael is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Legion : Legion is stronger than him and can easily kill him . * His Equals in Power : Tathamet, Chaos, Leviathan, Ziz and Behemoth can heavily hurt him and can even kill him if he's weakened . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings''' : They can kill Samael because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . Trivia He is nicknamed the "Venom of God" being counsidered as the one who will kill God . Category:Demons Category:Strongests of Specie